


Our Girl

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: I’ve a request for you. There’s a few fics of Richard Speight/reader and of Rob Benedict/reader. I’ve got one for us girls that just can’t choose between the two of them. Rob/Rich/Reader I’ve yet to see one of those. The smuttier the better but if you’re not comfortable doing smut that involves two guys a clean one is better than nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Girl

“Lay your weary head to rest! Don’t you cry no more!” The crowd’s enthusiastic singing filled the theater with a booming frequency, one that sent chills down your spine. It was Friday night, which meant it was party time, and your best friends, Rob and Rich, took that very seriously. 

“Thank you, Friday people! You’ve made the first day of this convention incredible! Keep the energy up!” Richard shouted into the microphone, crossing the stage with an energized bounce in his step, his Game of Thrones costume hardly slowing him down.

As the rock music continued to blare, you felt someone step beside you, soft material brushing against your arm. You turned to look at Rob, who donned a full Khaleesi costume, dragon and all. Even though you had helped him into the costume quite a few times, you couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the sight.

Rob immediately threw his arms around you, lifting you and swinging you with a laugh, drawing cheers from the crowd.

“Oh, I want in on this!” Rich’s voice sounded a moment later as he came to Rob’s aid, immediately throwing himself at you to sandwich you between him and Rob. He wrapped his arms around Rob, grasping his friend’s back as the other followed suit, crushing you between their bodies.

“Really, guys?” You managed to breathe out, your hands trapped against Rich’s chest, which was rumbling with uncontrollable laughter. You could hear the crowd getting a kick out of your misfortune too.

“Whose hat is that? I know that isn’t yours,” Rich pointed out, eyes flashing down to the black baseball cap you wore backwards.

You smiled innocently, hearing a soft laugh from Rob. Maybe you had stole it off of Rich’s bed while he was finishing getting dressed in the bathroom. The three of you shared things all of the time. It was just a natural part of your friendship.

“Gee, Rich, someone’s been acting up lately,” Rob commented, the microphone catching his words and displaying them for all to hear. There were definitely a few whistles and catcalls within the responding screams and cheers.

“Uh oh. What are we going to do about that?” Rich replied, glancing over your shoulder to share an amused smirk with Rob.

“Absolutely nothing. Have a good night, guys!” You rose your voice loud enough for the crowd to hear before ducking out of your friends’ grip, immediately making a run for the backstage area.

Rob and Rich quickly called out their goodbyes to the excited crowd, lifting their hands in friendly waves before making their way off of the stage. “There she is,” Rob told Rich, pointing to the left where you were heading out into the service hallway.

You slowed your pace and turned to stick your tongue out at the two before rounding the corner, a small laugh breaking from you as you heard heavy steps approaching. “If you want your hat back you have to catch me first!” You called out, your tone teasing and light. It was just another Friday night with your two closest friends. Or so you thought.

Rich made it into the hallway, eyes narrowing playfully as he watched you backpedal away from him. “You know I’ll catch you, sweetheart! Even if I can’t, Rob will,” he replied, his stride not as fast as you had expected.

You heard thumping behind you a moment too late for you to react to the approaching sound, arms encircling your waist again. “Oh, damn it!” You cursed, not believing that you had been outsmarted and outmaneuvered by those two dorks. “That’s not fair. Rob, you’re supposed to be on my side,” you pouted exaggeratedly, placing your hands over his as he held you steady while Rich approached.

“I was until you laughed at me for the hundredth time,” Rob smirked, giving you a playful squeeze that made you giggle.

Rich stopped a foot in front of you, his arms crossing as if he was about to scold you for being troublesome. “Rob was right. You have been acting up lately,” he pointed out, head lowering slightly to give you a berating look.

“Oh, boo hoo. I stole your hat. What are you gonna do? Punish me?” You taunted, unknowingly lighting a fire that you wouldn’t be able to control.

Rich lifted his eyes to gaze at Rob just past your head, a sort of questioning look being shared. They were thinking the same thing, but before you could notice their instigating, Matt jogged down the hallway in his Jon Snow costume. “There you are! Rich, we’ve got photo ops in five minutes.”

“Oh, right! I’ll meet you two back in my room in thirty minutes,” Rich told the two of you, his eyes coming to a stop on yours. “I expect to see my hat back where you found it,” he told you, something of a challenge gleaming within the hazel coloring of his eyes. He turned to Rob, shooting a knowing smile at him. “Make sure she does. If she doesn’t … start without me,” he murmured, chuckling softly at the confusion that appeared on your face at his cryptic words. He joined Matt’s side and headed off, his head turning to give you a wink before he disappeared around the corner.

“Start what? What was he talking about?” You asked slowly, giving Rob a questioning look. You were all pretty straightforward with each other, but it was obvious that Rob and Rich were keeping something from you.

“Guess we’ll see. Come on, let’s get this costume off,” Rob replied, waving off your worries. He released you, his hands drifting across your lower waist before he started to head towards the staircase.

Anxiousness and excitement were clashing within you, providing a confusing whirlwind of emotions. You were incredibly curious. They acted like usual, except a bit more … flirtatious. Were they referring to something … sexual?  _ No, no _ . You knew you shouldn’t jump to any conclusions. You didn’t want to embarrass yourself by bringing it up and coming to find out that they were just messing with you. It’d kill you if you messed up your friendship with the two of them. However, you couldn’t mask the flare of hope you felt about the possibility. You couldn’t deny your want, your need for them. Both of them.  

“Let me grab my clothes and we’ll meet in Rich’s room, okay?” Rob’s soft voice broke through your thoughts.

You blinked your eyes, noting that you were close to your rooms. The three of you always made sure your rooms were close to one another. “Sure,” you replied, giving him a nod before leaving him to approach Rich’s door. You pulled the extra key card Rich had given you out of the back pocket of your black shorts, a shaky breath rattling through your lips as you entered. Anticipation buzzed all the way to your fingertips, your mind working through every possibility.

“So ready to get out of this dress,” Rob groaned as he shuffled into the room, his hand pushing at the door until it swung shut. He pulled off the blonde wig and tossed it and his extra clothes on the table before running his hands through his hair, massaging his head and roughing up his hair.

A smirk found its way onto your face as you moved to his side and unzipped the dress, helping him step out of the long material without tripping. You stepped back and swore the breath was knocked out of you. Now, you were fully aware that Rob was an attractive guy, but seeing him with messed up hair in only navy blue briefs really shined a light on that fact.  _ Holy fucking shit _ .

Rob turned away from you to grab his grey pants off of the table, a small smile pulling at his lips as he dressed slowly, letting time wear on. “The crowd was great tonight,” he commented casually, twisting around to face you as he slipped his white T-shirt on over his head.

“Yep,” you managed to squeak out before making a beeline to the mini fridge, pulling the door open to reveal a few bottles of beer nestled in the back. “Thank God,” you sighed in relief as you pulled one out and cracked it open. You needed a little something to muffle those conflicting thoughts of yours. You brought the edge to your lips, tilting the bottle down as you made your way over to the bed.

“I think you have something to give me,” Rob commented, one of his hands outstretched towards you, a smirk playing out on those alluring lips of his.

You forced yourself to detach from the bottle as you changed directions to head his way, a blank look on your face. “Right,” you replied, giving your head a little understanding nod before placing the bottle in his hand. You shot him a sweet smile before walking over to the window that faced the pool, moonlight streaming across the water’s surface. You didn’t care about the scenery, though. All you cared about was what was going to happen next since you defied his order. Rich told him to go ahead and start. But start what?

Rob downed the rest of the bottle before placing it on the table, his eyes resting on you, noting the stiffness of your posture. You knew something was up. “Rich should be back soon,” he told you as he approached, coming to stand just behind your left shoulder.

“What are the plans for tonight?” You asked, keeping your eyes trained on the window, watching his reflection smile a little. He was holding back, you could tell, and you really didn’t want him to.

“It’s up to you,” Rob merely said, not giving you a clue as to what him and Rich were planning, but it didn’t rule anything out.

You were tired of tiptoeing around Rob. If you were wrong about your assumptions, the two of you would just laugh it off. Hopefully. “Rob, what’s going on with you and Rich? We don’t keep things from each other,” you finally broke, turning to face him, slight worry in your expression.

Rob chuckled a little, his hand reaching for yours in a comforting caress. “I just … I can’t,” he murmured, feeling himself break and lose control. Years of being so close to you, and at that very moment he finally gave in to those desires that haunted him every day. He brought his other hand up to rest against your cheek, feeling you automatically lean into his touch. His eyes met yours, asking for permission to continue the chain reaction you had kicked off earlier.

Your heartbeat pounded within your head, its force deafening, blocking every other noise out. You met him halfway, lips pressing to the other with enough intensity and energy to leave you breathless from that single touch. Your hands slowly reached out for him, one running up into the softness of his hair and the other settling on his back as he coaxed you closer to him. You parted your lips slightly, feeling his glide and move against yours with ease, as if it was completely natural. Thoughts suddenly started crashing down within your head, making you break away from the kiss to rest your forehead against his, your lungs struggling to catch your breath. “But Rich-” you started to speak, but the door swung open.

Rich stepped inside, an expectant look on his face. When his eyes fell upon you and Rob tangled together in front of the window, a smile crossed his lips, a knowing one. “Couldn’t resist, huh, Robbie?” Rich teased, one hand rising to pull his crown off and set it on the table.

“Would you have been able to?” Rob replied evenly as he stepped away from you, his hand still lingering on yours. He pulled you with him as he approached Rich, the two conversing with their eyes.

“Okay, guys, what’s going on?” You confronted them, looking back and forth between the two.

Rich breathed out slowly as he took a seat on the edge of his bed, clasping his hands in front of him. “Y/N, you’re Rob and I’s best friend. We’ve known each other for years now, and Rob and I … we want more out of this relationship than just a friendship,” Rich started his explanation, eyes flickering to Rob for assistance.

“The feelings we share for you aren’t just friendly anymore. It’s hard to explain, but if you are up for it, Rich and I will be glad to show you what we mean,” Rob added, his thumb running across your knuckles in a calming motion.

“You’re attracted to me? Both of you?” You clarified, hardly believing what you were hearing. This belonged in a fantasy, not reality.

Rich reached out for your other hand, gently pulling you between his knees, head tilted up to look into your eyes. “We’re crazy about you.”

“But if you’re not interested, we’ll drop it and continue like normal. We’d never force you into anything you wouldn’t want to do,” Rob told you, stepping closer behind you.

It felt like your heart was about to beat out of your chest, the moment nearly too intense to comprehend. “And the two of you are willing to share me?” You asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of your lips.

“We’ve shared you for the past few years,” Rich pointed out, evoking an agreeing chuckle from Rob. It was true. It had never been one or the other. It had always been both of them and you.

“Guess it’s a good time to admit that I’m crazy about you guys too. For awhile now, actually,” you told them, giving their hands a squeeze.

“Well, that makes things a lot easier,” Rich replied, words mingling with a small laugh.

“You know our girl likes a challenge,” Rob murmured, lightly pressing up against your back, his free hand situating itself on your waist.

The words  _ our girl _ nearly made you weak at the knees, heat starting to arise beneath the surface. You leaned back against Rob’s build, feeling his chest rise and fall with strong breaths. You found the motion calming, allowing you to better wrap your head around what was going on. You were going to  _ fuck _ your best friends.

“Speaking of challenge, I see you haven’t returned my hat,” Rich commented as he rose to his feet, chest bumping against yours as Rob didn’t give you an inch to move.

“Well, now that you’ve caught me, all you have to do is take it,” you answered, your confidence returning in strides. You lifted your chin, meeting his narrowed eyes with your own, a daring look being expressed.

“Robbie, want to help me out?” Rich asked, his eyes not daring to break from yours.

“Of course.”

You tongue swept across your bottom lip briefly, teeth biting into the tissue a moment later as your eyes dropped to Rich’s lips, your want plainly showing.

Rich firmly caressed your chin between his thumb and forefinger, bringing you forward to capture your lips. He lightly sucked at your bottom lip, drawing a soft moan from you before he dove back into the kiss, tongue soon coming into play to stroke and push against the other sensually.

You were so overwhelmed by the feeling of Rich’s lips against yours that you didn’t notice Rob moving your hair away from your neck until his lips pressed against your skin. You gasped against Rich’s mouth, head automatically leaning to the side slightly as the mixture of Rob’s soft lips and rough scruff sent your composure spiraling. Your hands moved to opposing sides, one curling forward and up to rest on the back of Rich’s neck and the other moving backwards and around to hold onto Rob’s waist.

Rob grabbed onto your waist, pulling you back flush against his hips, a faint growl rumbling against your neck. “Can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for this,” he murmured, heated kisses and soft nips accenting his words.

You mouthed a silent “fuck” against Rich’s lips, feeling his mouth curve up into a smirk at your response. You gave your hips a slight sway, grounding back against Rob’s evident arousal, which pressed heavily against your ass.

Rich drifted his fingertips up along your abdomen, his movements slow, teasing. His hands glanced over your breasts, the touch nearly too light to feel. He felt you lean into his touch, leading to him removing his hands completely.

A frustrated whine left your lips, knowing his taunting actions were on purpose. “Rich,” you murmured in a warning tone. The three of you had waited for this moment for the longest time, and he wanted to tease?

“Think you’re going to get off easy for disobeying me?” Rich whispered back, dealing a gentle nip to your bottom lip, red coloring blooming within the kiss-swollen tissue.

Rob smirked against your skin, lips curved against one of the many red marks he had left on your neck. “I tried to warn you, sweetheart,” he murmured near your ear, both of their words sending chills through you.

“Maybe I can make it up to you two?” You replied, meeting Rich’s eyes before turning your head to look at Rob.

“How so?” Rich asked, directing your focus back on him.

You shrugged in response, eyes drifting up to the ceiling and then back down. “I’m sure we can think of a few ways,” you purred, the hand on the back of his neck reaching down to trace the evident ridge in Rich’s pants with your forefinger. You turned around to face Rob, throwing him a coquettish smile. “Sound good?”

Rob pressed a brief peck to your lips before backing you up towards Rich. “Perfect,” he murmured, hands trailing along your waist and down your thighs as he dropped down to his knees in front of you.

Your back bumped into Rich’s chest, his hands immediately wounding around you to hold you steady. You gripped Rich’s thigh, trying to find some stability as Rob gazed up at you with a lustful glint within those stormy blue eyes.

“Tell me. Have you fantasized about us?” Rich asked, hands slipping beneath the fabric of your shirt to glide across your bare skin, feeling just how heated you were.

Only hundreds of times about each of them. Thoughts about both of them at the same time were saved for those really restless nights. “Yes,” you breathed out, eyes latching onto Rob as he pulled at the button on your shorts. Heat steadily built in the pit of your stomach, threatening to spread everywhere as their fingertips brushed against your skin. You tilted your head backwards, eyes closing in pure bliss.

Rob pulled down on your zipper, hands shifting to grab at the waist of your shorts, slowly easing them off of your hips and down your legs. He leaned forward to place the pressure of his mouth against your center in a teasing kiss, the sensation hardly dulled by the thin fabric of your panties. “What were we doing to you?” Rob picked up on the conversation, rubbing your thighs with rough palms.

“Fuck … what weren’t you doing?” You sighed, arching into Rich’s hold as his hands gripped and squeezed your breasts through the soft fabric of your bra. “This has crossed my mind quite a few times, though. That talented mouth of yours on me,” you broke out into a small laugh, eyes rolling down to watch him drift his lips along the waist of your panties, the soft puffs of his breath making your skin sing.

“Yeah, I’m bout to show you just how talented,” Rob chuckled, tongue swiping over his plush lips as he nudged your legs apart, fingers curling inside of the waistband before pulling down, ridding you of your panties.

Rich followed suit with your shirt and bra, deft hands tugging them up and off your body to be tossed elsewhere. He pressed a gentle kiss to the sensitive spot behind your ear, making your breathing shaky. “Isn’t she gorgeous, Robbie?”

“Sure is. You should see the view from here,” Rob replied before leaving a burning kiss against the inside of your thigh. He felt your legs tremble a bit in anticipation, provoking a devilish smile from him. He kissed all the way up your thigh, his beard rubbing red marks against your sensitive skin.

You squirmed back against Rich, legs attempting to close, but Rob placed firm hands on you and forced them apart. “You guys are killing me,” you whimpered, feeling Rich pinch and tug at your hard nipples, stimulating your senses a degree more.

Rob leaned forward to drag his tongue through your glistening folds, skimming over your clit and making a moan fall from your lips. “Fuck, she’s so wet already, Rich,” Rob murmured, savoring the taste of you on his tongue, darkened blue eyes flickering upwards as he moved forward for another deep stroke.

Rich held you steady with one arm curled around your torso, his face burying itself in the crook of your neck, biting and sucking a mark of his own. “I bet. She’s probably that wet all the time when she’s thinking up those little fantasies of hers,” Rich replied, a faint groan sounding from him as you pushed back against his hips, his aching cock straining beneath his black pants.

Rob hummed an agreement, his mouth pressing against your core, soft lips pushing and sucking at your folds while his tongue lapped at your clit. He ran one of his hands up the back of your leg, putting pressure on the back of your knee to lift your leg and crook it over his shoulder, giving him enough space to work you towards that desired peak. Obscene sounds fell from his lips as he tongued you with fervor, your arousal gleaming on his lips.

“Ohh … fuck, Rob,” you panted, dropping a hand down to card through his hair, fingers curling to gently pull at the soft strands.

“Yeah? You like Rob’s tongue inside of you?” Rich purred, eyes growing a shade darker each passing minute as you writhed against him.

“Yes … yes … fuck,” you gasped, your knees threatening to buckle as the heat and pressure weighed down on your composure.

Rob brought a hand up to part your lips with his forefinger and middle finger, opening you up more for broader strokes with his tongue. He swirled the tip of his tongue around your clit, firing shocks of rapture through you. If Rich hadn’t been there, you surely would’ve collapsed. “Mm … I can’t wait to be inside of you, babe,” he purred against your heat, sending pleasurable vibrations through you.

You felt your core throb at the thought, your bottom lip becoming trapped beneath your teeth as he ravished you. You felt a hand curve around your cheek and rest beneath your chin, tilting your head up to have soft lips pressed against yours. As Rob put more attention on your clit, his tongue lashing across the sensitive area without any restraint, you instantly moaned into Rich’s mouth, his tongue pushing inside to stroke yours.

Rob gazed up at the sight, his face still buried between your legs, lips attached to your center. A soft groan rumbled in his chest, one of his hands pressing down against his throbbing cock to provide himself with a hint of friction. His lips closed around your clit to suck profusely, drawing more pants and moans from you, which Rich muffled. He could feel your tenseness growing at an alarming rate, your body shaking even more as he pushed you towards the edge.

Rich noticed your distinctive squirms and shakes, his lips breaking from yours so that he could rest his forehead against yours, his eyes settling on you. “You’re gonna cum, aren’t you? Just can’t get enough of his tongue fucking you, huh?”

“Fuck … feels so good,” you managed to murmur, hips rocking down against Rob’s tongue as he licked and sucked greedily at your clit, intent on making you succumb to your inevitable orgasm. After a few more rough strokes, your composure shattered, throat aching from crying out their names as you went over the edge, white hot heat scorching through you. Your thighs shuddered, your muscles relaxing after a minute of intense aftershocks, Rich and Rob keeping you upright the entire time. “Oh my God,” you breathed, slumping back against Rich as Rob lowered your raised leg back down to the ground.

Rob pushed himself to his feet, his scruff damp from your arousal. “I know,” he chuckled jokingly, tongue dashing out to lap up what was lingering on his lips. He leaned forward to capture your lips in a deep kiss, tongue twining with yours to share your taste.

“I think you’ve had all the fun so far, Robbie,” Rich pointed out, throwing his best friend a playful glare as you and Rob broke away from each other.

“Kinda have. Why don’t you show Rich what he’s been missing?” Rob told you, a suggestive look crossing his face.  

“My pleasure,” you replied with a responding smile, your body glowing with post-orgasmic bliss. You turned and unbuckled the belt of Rich’s costume, working it off along with the blue sash. “Why is your costume so complicated?” You muttered, fingers pulling up at the hem of his shirt to drag it off of his torso and over his head. You dropped your hands to the waist of his pants, drawing in a steadying breath as you undid the button and zipper with eagerness.

“Are you nervous?” Rich asked, noting your deep breaths.

“No, just still trying to grasp that this is happening. I mean, walking and talking teddy bear, Rob Benedict, just had his face buried between my legs and now I’m about to suck you off. It’s all very surreal to me,” you replied within a breath as you pushed his pants and boxers off of his hips, freeing his hardened cock from the fabric confines. “Wow, you’re … okay,” you opted to shut your mouth about his appealing size and push him down to sit on the edge of the bed. You copied Rob’s position and sank down to your knees in front of him, hands perching on his thighs as you took in the sight of him.

Rob walked over to the grey upholstered couch near the window, one of his hands already shoved down the front of his pants, his fingers wrapping around his pounding arousal. He took a seat, propping himself up and getting comfortable as he watched the scene in front of him.

“Tapping out already, Robbie?” Rich teased, placing his hands on the bed just behind his back so that he could lean back slightly.

“I’ve got a lot left in me. Y/N, are you good?” Rob checked up on you, noting the shakiness in your hands.

“Yeah, just recovering from the most intense orgasm of my life, that’s all,” you replied before grasping Rich’s heavy cock, your palm gliding along his length slowly. Pre-cum toppled over the tip, dripping down his arousal and onto your hand. You smirked a little before leaning forward to run your tongue along the distinct line, eyes resting comfortably on his. You drifted your lips across the head teasingly, making his hips twitch from the light pressure.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Rich gasped out as you took him inside, tongue pressing against the underside as your soft lips worked further down his cock. He reached out to trail his fingers along the side of his hat, placing a hand on the back of your head weightlessly as you moved along his length.

You squeezed his base with your hand, stroking what you couldn't reach. The pants and moans falling from his lips made your core throb, heat beginning to build once again as your eyes settled on his face, which expressed the definition of pleasure. You dropped a hand down between your thighs, trying to satisfy the intense arousal pounding through you.

“Ah-ah. I think Rich would want you to save that for him,” Rob scolded you, his pants hanging low on his hips as his palm drifted across his cock, which rested on the curve of his stomach, his shirt having been discarded some time ago.

“Fuck, is she touching herself?” Rich groaned, head tilting backwards as heat and pressure rushed through him.

“Not anymore. Y/N,” Rob warned you.

You whimpered around Rich’s pulsing cock as you drew your hand away, pre-cum threatening to spill out of the corners of your mouth. You pulled off of him, tongue returning to the underside to lick up any excess lines. Once you cleaned him off, you turned your head to look at Rob, a snarky look on your face. “If I can't touch myself than neither can you.”

Rob chuckled and pulled his hand away, pre-cum glistening on his skin. “Unlike you, I don't disobey orders.”

“When this is all done I'm kicking your ass.”

“I'd like to see you try, princess.”

“Whatever,” you muttered, turning back to look up at Rich, who had an amused smile plastered on his face. “Something funny?” You murmured, lips drifting along his cock, openly teasing him. You knew he was inwardly laughing because you made the threat countless times before and never really lived up to the sharp words coming out of your mouth. They usually teamed up on you when you tried to attack the other, leading to you getting grabbed by one and tickled to the point of nearly crying by the other. The glorious details of being friends with Rich and Rob. What you were doing now didn't fit in with the usual friendship criteria, but you weren't too bothered by that.

Rich clenched his jaw, fighting back a responding moan as you sucked lightly on the tip. His muscles tensed, free hand wringing the white sheets on the bed as his chest heaved. “Mm … wait … wait,” he  breathed, battling off the orgasm that his body was dying to succumb to.

You pulled away, crooking an eyebrow in curiosity as to why he had you stop.

Rich rested his forearms on his knees, leaning down near you with a coy smile on his face. “Not that your mouth isn’t the damn hottest thing I’ve ever come across, but I’d rather cum inside of you,” Rich murmured, voice low with a hint of raspiness.

You bit your lip, smiling through the soft bite at the thought. You glanced at Rob and then back at Rich, a thoughtful expression on your face. “I want both of you to,” you replied, arousal tainting the inside of your thighs as the thoughts rushed through your head.

Rich moved his hand from your head to your cheek, thumb stroking your skin gently. “Robbie, you game?”

“Anything for our girl.”

Rich chuckled, repeating the words beneath his breath before kissing you lightly, his scruff brushing against your cheeks, adding more color to the blush that already dyed your skin. “Up for another round?” Rich murmured against your lips, turning his head to look at Rob briefly.

“He’s earned himself like a hundred blowjobs for that orgasm earlier,” you smirked, letting Rich help you to your feet. You stalked over to Rob and extended a hand out, beckoning him with a gentle bat of your eyelashes.

Rob took your hand and stood, stepping out of his pants and briefs and following you to the bed. “And I can cash those in whenever?”

You responded by shoving him onto the bed, watching his body bounce against the mattress before settling back against the pillows. “When are you implying?” You questioned as you crawled onto the bed between his legs, hands moving up his thighs towards his hips.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe after a long day on set. Maybe before a show …,” Rob trailed off, lifting his eyebrows suggestively as he watched you settle on your stomach.

“The normal thing to give is a good luck kiss, not a good luck blowjob,” you laughed softly, giving your head an amused shake.

“You’re just kissing somewhere else,” Rich pointed out as he climbed onto the bed behind you.

“Don’t need your input, Speight,” you replied, hearing Rob break out into a fit of laughter.

Rich stifled his own bout of laughter and lightly patted your ass. “On your knees, sweetheart,” he told you as he grabbed your hips, lifting and pulling until you were on your knees, back slanting downwards towards Rob. “Mm … fuck, that’s beautiful,” he murmured beneath his breath, taking in the view before leaning forward to kiss the back of your thigh, lips drifting across your skin to make you shiver.

You breathed in deep, trying to handle your composure as you dipped your head to run your tongue up the underside of Rob’s cock, feeling his hips shift beneath you. You reached up to drift your fingertips along his length, eyes lifting to watch his back arch, lips parting in bliss. You had to take in another deep breath at that sight. Before you could exhale, something hot and wet raked through your folds, making you gasp nearly breathlessly, your breath catching in your throat. “Ohh … Rich,” you whimpered, the feeling of his lips tugging and sucking at your folds making your legs tremble. You did your best to return part of your focus to Rob, your fingers curling around his base to slowly stroke him as your mouth wrapped around the tip, tongue dipping into his sensitive slit as pre-cum steadily flowed out. You hummed around his arousal at the taste, lips tightening around him as you sunk down farther.

Rob threw his head back against the pillows, one of his hands gripping yours and the other pressing against the back of your head above the bill of Rich’s hat. The blue of his eyes had darkened to a near grey, completely lust-blown. “Fuck … that’s good, Y/N,” he purred, eyes trailing down to watch his cock disappear between your lips. 

Rich attended to you at a more patient pace than Rob, his tongue probing and exploring, licking at every inch of you. His hands grabbed your ass, spreading you farther so that he could drag his tongue across your clit a few times, feeling you push back against his face as he pressed the warmth of his mouth against your core.

You slid off of Rob’s length with a small gasp, eyes shutting tightly as Rich set to work between your thighs. “What the hell is up with you guys? Do you do this everyday?” You muttered, your hand gliding up Rob’s cock, smearing pre-cum across his length.

“We just want to take care of you, babe,” Rob chuckled, stroking your knuckles with his thumb.

You smiled a little before taking him back in, sucking along his arousal and feeling his hips gently lift off the bed to press further into your mouth. You lifted your eyes, beckoning him to continue.

Rob cupped the back of your head, thrusting shallowly into your mouth, feeling your moans from Rich’s skilled movements. “Ohh … fuck … your mouth feels fucking perfect,” Rob cursed, heat and pressure rapidly building deep within him, threatening to explode.

Rich pulled away, lifting a hand to drift two fingers between your folds before dipping into your entrance, your arousal immediately soaking his skin. “Mm … so tight,” he purred, watching his fingers disappear inside of you before giving them a testing curl.

You felt his fingertips brush that one sweet spot, a strong moan rumbling in your throat. You arched your back in bliss, gripping Rob’s hand like your life depended on it. Your lips pulled away from Rob, eyes closing briefly. “Rich,” a soft moan left you, tremors of heat flowing through you as his fingers thrusted into you at a slow and deep pace. Your nerves started singing at the pleasure, a blissful tingling sensation working its way through your body.

“Yeah? Feels good?” Rich murmured, curling his fingers a few times to make your thighs tremble. He dropped his thumb down to rub tight circles against your clit, his fingers still pressing into you at a harder degree.

You parted your lips to answer, but your words caught in your throat, heat raging through you in deep waves, making your toes curl and your body shudder. You gripped Rob’s knee with your other hand as you rode out your second orgasm on Rich’s fingers, his movements never stopping until the sensitivity made you collapse onto your stomach, lungs devoid of air.

“Let’s give her a breather,” Rob murmured to Rich, reaching down to gently flip you onto your back and pull you to rest back against his chest.

Rich crawled between your legs and set his chin on your stomach, gazing up at you with dark eyes and glistening lips. “Doing okay, sugar?”

You nodded wordlessly, a smile crossing your lips as you trailed a hand down to affectionately run through his hair, feeling the soft strands glide through your fingers.

Rob leaned around to press a gentle kiss to your cheek, noting the heat of your skin. “If you need to stop, don’t be afraid to tell us,” he murmured softly, hands coming around to curl around your waist.

“Stop? Are you kidding? We haven’t even gotten to the best part yet,” you giggled, using the calm moment to regather your composure even though you knew it wasn’t going to remain intact for that much longer.

“Yeah, you’re right about that,” Rich chuckled, flashing Rob a look.

“I’m good to go, guys,” you told them a moment later, the adrenaline and excitement returning and refusing to let you rest there for another moment. You needed them  _ now _ .

“I’ve got her,” Rich told Rob before climbing off of the bed and heading for his suitcase. He rifled through until he produced a small bottle of lube, a small smile adorning his face.

“You two planned this?” You asked, shifting an eyebrow upwards in curiosity as he approached.

“We might have discussed it,” Rob replied, fingertips rubbing gentle circles into your skin.

“Might have decided tonight was a good time to try to make a move. It was a bit last minute, but with you we always have to be prepared for the unexpected,” Rich added, knees dipping into the mattress as he climbed back on.

“Would you have it any other way?” You asked, a small smirk quirking up on your lips.

“Of course not,” Rich murmured, leaning forward to run his hand up along your calf fondly. After taking a moment to ensure that you were good to go, he grabbed your ankle and pulled you across the bed towards him, eliciting a squeak of surprise from you. “Hands and knees, sweetheart,” he purred as he hovered above you.

You immediately turned over, feeling Rich’s hands help situate you until you were right where he wanted you. You lifted your head to see Rob moving down the length of the bed your way, movements slow and steady.

“You’ve handled us really well so far,” Rob commented, kneeling in front of you, his hands reaching out to caress your face.

“Pfft. I handle you guys every day. This? This is a piece of ca-” you cut off with a gasp, a cold sensation appearing as Rich circled your untouched entrance with the pad of his middle finger, his other hand on one side of your ass to keep you open and exposed to him.

“You’re okay,” Rich murmured, rubbing slow circles against your skin as he pressed his finger inside, being sure to be slow and careful as you adjusted.

Your eyes closed, face twisting at the strange sensation. You felt Rob’s thumbs stroke comforting lines against your cheeks, bringing your focus onto him. “You know, it’s entirely unfair that the two of you are cute and sexy. For weak hearts like mine, it’s a common courtesy to just pick one,” you commented, shifting your hips back as Rich pushed in deeper.

“And you’re not the same way? Honey, you make guys like Rich and I giddy just from smiling at us,” Rob replied, meeting your eyes before pressing a full kiss to your lips, muffling your sounds as Rich included a second finger, movements remaining gentle and patient.

“I could just fucking explode right now at the sight of you,” Rich murmured, eyes set on watching his fingers push into you, the heat and tightness making his cock pulse, spilling pre-cum down his thighs.

You couldn’t help but smirk a little at the contrasting tones of their statements, one making you warm in your heart and the other making you warm between your legs. The deep thrusts of Rich’s fingers were making strong waves of heat roll through you, arousal coating the inside of your thighs as he worked you through preparation. “Rich,” you whined, pushing back against him as the throbbing teetered on unbearable.

“Shh,” Rich whispered against your skin, giving his fingers a few twists before adding another.

Your arms shook a little, lips parting silently in bliss. “I can’t … you gotta … fuck,” you breathed out, unable to complete a coherent sentence.

Rob hushed you with a heated kiss, tongue dipping into your mouth to twist with yours, soft gasps coming from the two of you as you nipped and sucked. “Sure you’re up for this, baby? Rich and I aren’t the gentlest when it comes to this,” he whispered against your lips.

“If you don’t shut up and fuck me I’m going to show you who isn’t gentle,” you slowly growled out of impatience, your body aching for them.

Rob laughed softly before pulling away, looking over your shoulder at Rich. “She’s good, Rich. Your choice.”

“Gosh, you’re such a sweetheart, Robbie,” Rich smirked, giving his eyes a playful roll before removing his fingers slowly, his tongue darting out to swipe across his bottom lip, a hungry look in his eyes. “I’ll take her ass,” he decided, his hands stroking across your skin before latching onto your hips and pulling you up onto only your knees. He leaned around and kissed you with intensity, his cock pressing against your ass as he pulled you close.

You moaned softly at the slight degree of roughness, heat pulsing through you. “Now … please,” you whimpered against his lips, feeling his mouth curve up into a wicked smile.

“Of course. Come here,” Rich replied, pulling away to help you off of the bed by a hand on yours.

Rob followed, moving behind you as Rich stopped you in front of the bed.

Rich spun you around, hands going beneath your arms while Rob grabbed the back of your thighs and hoisted you up.

You locked your arms around Rob’s neck, eyes widening in surprise at the suddenness. Your shock soon faded into want as Rob’s cock pushed through your folds, grinding against your clit as he situated you in his strong grip, his arms slipping under your knees. You felt Rich press against your back, his arousal prodding your ass as he placed a steadying hand on your side. You twisted your torso around until you were able to throw an arm around each of their shoulders, both in your view as you turned your head to smile at them.

Rich used his free hand to caress your cheek, bringing your lips to his as Rob pushed inside slowly, a soft groan grating from him at the sensation. He felt a gasp tremble on your lips, breathless and pleased. Once Rob was settled fully inside of you, Rich gave your hip a squeeze, his teeth gently giving your bottom lip an affectionate nip before he pressed inside of you, the heat and pressure nearly making his head spin. “Ohh, fuck,” he breathed, blunt nails digging into your skin as your walls pressed around him.

You held onto them tightly, chest rising and falling deeply as you adjusted to the feeling of both of them inside of you. Blissful didn’t come close to covering it. You shifted your hips a little, giving them a roll to grind down on their cocks, eliciting pleased groans from the both of them. “So, are we going to do this or what?” You smirked, knowing they were stalling to see if you were fine. You were certain that they did more than enough preparation.

Rob’s lips quirked up in a smile, his hips slowly pushing up into you, biceps rounded and showing as he kept you elevated enough for Rich to work on a pace of his own. “Hell … you feel perfect,” he murmured, flashing you a wink.

Rich let his free hand trail across your collarbones, making your skin ring blissfully. He drifted his fingertips across one of your nipples, feeling the bud harden at his light touch. With a devilish smirk, he gave it a pinch, making a gasp sound from you. “She's so sensitive, Robbie. Just the slightest touch sets her off,” Rich murmured, letting his hand trail down your abdomen, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

Rob pressed his fingertips against your lower back, holding you steady as he rocked into you at a deep, reaching pace. “Oh, we’ll be touching her a lot more from now on,” Rob replied, giving his hips an extra hard snap.

“Fuck!” You gasped, head automatically tilting backwards.

Rich leaned forward to bury his face in the crook of your neck, leaving heated love bites in his wake, marking you for the next day and the next. Dashes of red specked across your skin, accented with faint indentations from his teeth.

Your hand trailed up into Rich’s hair, gently kneading the soft strands as he sucked and nipped at your exposed skin. Heat flared through you, cheeks turning a rosy color as the arousal gripped you without any restraint.

“Yeah, you like that, baby?” Rob chuckled, watching your reactions with lust-blown eyes, a nearly predatory glint within them.

“Bet you like both of us inside of you, fucking you so hard and deep,” Rich growled near your ear, the hand on your stomach slipping between your legs to drift his fingers through your soaking wet folds to rub firm circles against your clit.

“Rob … Rich … fuck, you’re gonna make me cum so hard,” you whimpered, intense sensations rippling through you as every aroused nerve within you was satisfied with some sort of friction or pressure. Your nails dug into Rob’s shoulder, his pace amping up as his cock pressed and grinded against that one sweet spot.

Rich’s twisted smile pressed against your skin as he thrusted into your ass with enough force to make stars explode in front of your eyes. “Fucking tight … hell, Y/N,” he groaned into your neck, his pace faltering as the pressure weighed down on him, heat surging through him to push him towards that edge. He increased his speed on your clit, his fingertips applying ample friction to help you towards your orgasm, which was coming hard and fast.

Rob bit his lip, similar sensations going off within him as you squeezed around his cock, every muscle within him tightening another degree. “Come on, baby. I want to feel you come undone,” he purred, chest rising and falling in deep, heavy breaths.

You felt a blast of white hot pleasure, pure euphoria screaming through every inch of your body as  _ your boys  _ pushed and thrusted into you with everything they had. Your lips fell open in a series of moans, names and curses mixed within as they continuously rocked into you, fucking you steadily through your orgasm until they came inside of you, one after the other. Strong hands grabbed at you, helping you to push and grind down on them until all three of you settled, skin flushed with aroused color as the feeling of post-orgasmic bliss set in. “Holy shit,” you managed to breathe out, an exhausted laugh breaking from you.

“There are no words,” Rob murmured, voice rough and worn out.

“You good, hon?” Rich asked, watching you carefully as you relaxed, breathing beginning to return to normal.

You nodded briskly, meeting their eyes to let them know that you were perfectly fine. You let them help you down to the floor, your legs a bit weak from the extremity of your orgasm.

Rob and Rich grabbed your elbows, guiding you onto the mattress until you slumped against the pillows. Rob hopped off the bed and pulled on his briefs before jogging to the bathroom, the sound of the sink turning on and off coming from the other room.

You watched Rich find his boxers and slip them on before picking your panties up off the floor. “Keep them,” you smirked at him, eyes fluttering to the bathroom as Rob walked out with a damp washcloth.

Rob went to make a grab for your panties, but Rich immediately stuffed them in the front of his boxers, a booming laugh coming from him immediately after the failed attempt.

“Jerk,” Rob chuckled before moving to drift the wet fabric across your skin, cleaning up the enticing mess he and Rich had made. “You're beautiful, you know? Rich and I … we don't only want you for sex. We want to do everything with you. Travel, go on dates, what couples do. If you want,” Rob murmured, being extra gentle around the spaces with the most sensitivity.

You felt a warm smile tug at your lips at the affection in his words, and the look on Rich’s face expressed the same adoration. “Of course. I love the two of you,” you told them, a sincere tone in your voice. You had told them that you loved them in a joking manner countless times before, but this was your confession, your first time saying  _ I love you _ without any jokes, any false cover ups. This moment was real, and you had feared the possible bad outcomes of this moment for as long as you could remember.

Rob lifted his eyes to share a look with Rich after he leaned over to toss the washcloth on the nightstand. After what seemed like an eternity to you but was only a few seconds, Rob turned back to you with a matching smile. “And I love you,” Rob replied as he shifted the sheets back far enough for him to slip under beside you.

Rich approached your other side, fingertips trailing across the sheets as he slid into the bed with ease. He rested back among the pillows before meeting your gaze. “And I love you,” he repeated but with his own emotion, a dazzling look of devotion within his eyes.

You turned to your right first to press a gentle kiss to Rob’s lips, feeling the left side of his mouth curve up into a smile as it usually did. You broke away, the affectionate sound of lips parting filling the space as you turned to your left to do the same, lips fitting against Rich’s with a different form of perfection. A sigh, one of relief and happiness, drifted from your lips as you settled in between them, your body turning to drape your arm across Rich’s chest as Rob moved closer to press against your back, his arm curling around your waist. “This is perfect,” you murmured, basking in the comfortable warmth of their bodies.

Rob cuddled his face against the back of your shoulder, one of his legs slipping between yours. “Yeah, it is.”

You shifted your head, noticing something you completely forgot about. “Oh, damn, I forgot. You can have your hat back now, Rich,” you giggled, reaching up to pull it off.

Rich gazed down at you and smiled, taking the hat from you gently before placing it on the nightstand. “You can have it. It looks better on you.”

“Aw, you sap.”

“Hush,” Rich smirked, grasping your chin and pulling you up for a brief peck on your lips.

“We need showers,” you muttered, noticing the light sheen of sweat on their necks, backs, and chests.

“In the morning,” Rob replied, words muffled against your shoulder, eyes already closed.

“Together?” You asked, something of a wicked look crossing your face. You heard them both chuckle before answering at the same time.

“Together.”


End file.
